


Hikaru and Akira's Australian Honeymoon

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, Australia, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top 5 things Hikaru and Touya would do on their Australian honeymoon! >D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru and Akira's Australian Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/gifts).



1\. Touya's hot and cranky. They haven't yet started the walk back, which he just _knows_ is going to be a pain, whereas Hikaru's still bouncing around. [The view however across the valley and the waterfall is gorgeous.](http://www.google.com.au/search?q=blue+mountains+waterfall&oe=utf-8&rls=org.mozilla:en-GB:official&client=firefox-a&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=xfelT8j4G8WZiAe6tfTEAw&biw=1280&bih=644&sei=4felT_KFAcSYiAfBo8ClAw#um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=org.mozilla:en-GB%3Aofficial&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=blue+mountains+wentworth+falls&oq=blue+mountains+wentworth+falls&aq=f&aqi=g1g-S2g-mS1&aql=&gs_l=img.3..0j0i24l2j0i5i24.465898.467836.0.468045.15.11.0.0.0.0.689.3310.3-3j2j2.7.0..) And when Hikaru grabs his hand, he feels their rings clink together and can't help but smile.  
  
2\. "I don't get it", Hikaru grumbles in the dark, but then [the sun rises and beautiful colours stretch across the wide landscape](http://www.google.com.au/search?hl=en&cp=4&gs_id=m&xhr=t&q=uluru&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&biw=1280&bih=644&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=l_qlT6GlBPDvmAWn58jhBA#um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=uluru+sunrise&oq=uluru+sunrise&aq=f&aqi=g1g-S6&aql=&gs_l=img.3..0j0i24l6.1774.3120.0.4910.8.7.0.0.0.0.776.3301.5-4j1.5.0...0.0.KbX_A01wLsI&pbx=1&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&fp=53e315cb3b56d1be&biw=1280&bih=644) and he falls silent with awe.  
  
3\. [Beaches, beaches, beaches everywhere.](http://www.google.com.au/search?hl=en&cp=4&gs_id=m&xhr=t&q=uluru&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&biw=1280&bih=644&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=l_qlT6GlBPDvmAWn58jhBA#um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=gold+coast&oq=gold+coast&aq=f&aqi=g10&aql=&gs_l=img.3..0l10.106394.108060.2.108213.10.9.0.0.0.0.708.2306.4-1j2j1.4.0...0.0.TK21s_peCgs&pbx=1&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&fp=53e315cb3b56d1be&biw=1280&bih=644) Yet somehow, Akira finds to his annoyance, Hikaru fits in perfectly as a beach bum and apparently even manages to gets mistaken as a native, with being pestered for directions by a few different groups, until they hear him speak.  
  
4\. "Oh! Look, it looks like Ochi", Hikaru jokes as a tortoise tumbles by. Akira frowns at Hikaru's joke, but [smiles at flock of fish darting above.](http://www.google.com.au/search?hl=en&cp=4&gs_id=m&xhr=t&q=uluru&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&biw=1280&bih=644&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=l_qlT6GlBPDvmAWn58jhBA#um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=sydney+aquarium&oq=sydney+aquarium&aq=f&aqi=g10&aql=&gs_l=img.3..0l10.116930.122881.4.123334.18.15.1.2.2.1.536.5822.2-2j6j6j1.15.0...0.0.UPU98aTH8mM&pbx=1&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&fp=53e315cb3b56d1be&biw=1280&bih=644)  
  
5\. A friend had told them that they could get up and close with the animals, which is why they should go to this smaller more petting zoo focused place, than the big one closer by. Akira was expecting to be able to pose near a koala and maybe be able to sit near kangaroos feeding in the park. Having a kangaroo butt it’s head against your hand, looking for more snacks was unexpected but quite exciting if Hikaru’s shocked but so broad it must of hurt grin, was of any guide. [A friend had told them that you could get up close with the animals, but having a kangaroo butt it's head against your hand was an entirely different matter.](http://www.google.com.au/search?hl=en&cp=4&gs_id=m&xhr=t&q=uluru&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&biw=1280&bih=644&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=l_qlT6GlBPDvmAWn58jhBA#um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=featherdale+wildlife+park&oq=featherdale+&aq=0&aqi=g5g-S5&aql=&gs_l=img.1.0.0l5j0i24l5.164597.169489.6.171455.24.14.7.3.5.1.589.4577.2-6j7j0j1.14.0...0.0.8_G_lIPhXsg&pbx=1&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,cf.osb&fp=53e315cb3b56d1be&b)

 


End file.
